


The cat's turn

by smellygarbage



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futa on Female, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Titjob, Vagina Licking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: One time, the two girls went to a weird dimension and discovered an artifact, that gave one of them a mysterious power. They didn't knew what sort of power was gained from it, so they decided to go back home and take a shower together. Everything seemed normal, except for one big detail, which led to both go to another spot, just to get enough privacy and time... and take off their clothing.





	The cat's turn

Kat was embarrassed about the fact she grew a penis, while Raven was shocked, but interested, so she decided that the two should try out something with it. Raven grabs Kat's cock from the shaft and strokes it for a while, causing Kat's dick to get harder on Raven's right hand. After getting it hard enough, Raven stands up and puts Kat's penis in her vagina, while both where standing. Raven puts her legs around Kat and holds onto her, while Kat grabs Raven through her ass, to carry her. Kat begins to fuck Raven's pussy for a while, until suddenly placing her dick in Raven's anus. Kat cums in Raven's ass and lets Raven go, but the two weren't done, as they felt things were only starting.  
After finding a clean and big mattress, Kat lays down on that mattress, so Raven sits next to her cock, facing backwards, so Kat would look at her penis rubbing on Raven's buttcheeks, which gave her a feeling of pleasure. After rubbing Kat's hard dick between her buttcheeks, Raven turns around and sits on top of Kat's waist, to put her cock inside her vagina and starts moving, while on top of Kat. Raven begins to move a bit faster than usual, until Kat cums. Kat thinks Raven is being a bit obsessed about this and even tells Raven to calm down. Raven tells Kat there's still more fun to do and gets up, to sit on Kat's face, causing Kat to lick her vagina, while Raven eventually lays down to suck Kat's cock.  
While getting her pussy licked, Raven even sticks a finger from her left hand in Kat's anus while sucking her cock and fondling her testicles with her right hand. Raven, then gets up and leaves the mattress, just to lay down again but close to Kat's penis, She places Kat's penis between her breasts and gives her a boobjob and a blowjob at the same time, making Kat cum all over her friend's face and breasts. After this, Kat tells Raven she is tired and Raven realizes they spent too much time fucking, so they both go back home.  
The two ended up sleeping nude in Kat's pipe home. They were spooning and sleeping, until Kat starts to put her penis between Raven's legs. Apparently, Kat got in the mood when Raven didn't. Kat starts rubbing her dick on Raven's thighs, which causes Raven to wake up, confused and tired. Raven asks Kat what's happening, but then, Kat turns Raven around, making her face down and gets on top of Raven and sticks her penis in her ass, while holding Raven's breasts. Raven gets extremely angry and tries to tell Kat to stop, but after getting fucked in the ass hard enough, Kat cums and fills Raven's ass with cum. Kat gets off Raven, after Raven gets tired and sleepy. Raven liked what she got and was filled with joy, so she tells Kat it ended up being rather nice and fun and thanks her for it. Kat responds by massaging Raven's thighs and ass, while stroking her penis, before finally going back to sleep.


End file.
